Broken Vows
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: After centuries of marriage, children and years on Midgard, Loki uncovers Sigyn's secret. Sigyn/Loki slight AU


**Prompt: An affair **

**Characters: Loki/Sigyn with brief apperances by Clint "Hawkeye" Barton, Hela and Fenrir. **

* * *

><p>Sigyn examined herself in the mirror for the twelfth time since she jumped out of bed. She wished she didn't have such long hair. It took forever to dry even in the Midgardian heat. She cursed Clint for leaving behind marks on her neck and chest again. It was easy to get rid of them, but it was a hassle. She used his towel to ring out the water out of her hair. She knew a drying spell, but her hair became so frizzy Loki thought she ran into a storm. She ran her fingers down the marks. Eventually they faded into clear porcelain skin.<p>

"You look beautiful." Clint said with a wink. Sigyn gave him a half smile and waltzed toward him. She lightly touched his cheek and ran her fingers down his chin. She knew she was beautiful. Her husband had told her every day since their wedding night for centuries. It was only recently when he said it the words seemed half empty.

"Thank you." She said, giving Clint a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you."

"Yes, ma'am." He left for his bedroom and shut the door. Sigyn exhaled heavily and made her way home with a flick of her wrist she was back in front of their home. The dim orange light shined through the window, but it was quiet.

Hela had her back pressed against Fenrir's large form. The pup (if one could call him that) was curled in a ball and dropped its head on his paw. Hela's green eyes looked up from her book.

"Hello, mother." She said casually and turned the page of her book.

"My darling," She beamed. "Why are you up so late?"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh." She looked around for any sign of Vali or Narvi. "Where are the boys?"

"Vali is asleep and Narvi is," She paused for a moment to look off to the side before shrugging. "I don't know. He's somewhere."

"Thank you, love." She said. She pet Fenrir's head before making her way toward the bedroom. "Mother," Hela called. "Father is searching for you."

Sigyn's heart dropped and she froze in her steps. "Thank you, precious." She said before attempting to make her way quietly into bed. If she pretended to be asleep he wouldn't dare disturb her.

She walked into the dark hallway. Her hand pressed against the wallpaper and she walked slowly to the bedroom. She could see the fire place embers burning bright and dancing against the walls. She closed the door behind her and relaxed against the wall.

"The goddess of constancy has decided to mingle with the commoners." She heard his voice ring. He was sitting in the chair closest to the fire. Half of his face was illuminated and the other half remained in shadows. A glass of wine was in his hand and the other motioned her closer.

Sigyn remained where she was. Her hand was wrapped around the door handle. Loki cocked his head and gave her a smug smile.

"You have nothing to fear, flower." He said. "Come and embrace your husband."

Sigyn remained firm in her standing. The handle locked tight in her grip and her eyes focused on him. The smile slowly disappeared and he took another gulp of wine. "I said, come here." She lightened her grip on the handle and she dragged her feet slowly. "_Now._" He said through gritted teeth.

She swallowed hard and took long strides to him before sitting in the chair opposite of him. He stood up and reached out to her. She half expected him to slap her, but he didn't. He ran his fingers along her hair and pressed the auburn strands to his nose and gave it a good sniff.

"Your hair is still wet." He noted. "It smells like shampoo, that wretched mortal kind."

"I-" She picked her words carefully. "I was helping SHIELD with their database. There was an accident and it got in my hair. I just washed it out."

Loki nodded and poured himself another glass of wine. His hands were shaking and his fingers clenched the glass. She hoped it was his old injury acting up again and he wasn't drunk. He wasn't rational when he was intoxicated. He hadn't been drunk since the early years of their marriage.

"Has there been an accident every time you step out of the house for the past month?"

"Loki-"

"Silence." He gulped his wine and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sigyn's limbs were tight to her body and her jaw was ached from clenching it.

"Loki-"

"I said, silence." He pointed at her with a bent finger. "Your betrayal is worse enough, but to lie with filth such as that mortal-"

"He isn't filth!" Her eyes were burning with tears. "I don't love him, I love you. I do not know what came over me. Loki, we should talk about this when you're coherent and you can be rational." She reached out to touch his shaking hand. He threw her hand off of his and threw the wine glass across the room. It shattered against the wall. He grabbed his arm and clenched his jaw in pain. Sigyn rushed to his side and touched his arm.

He tried to move away from her. He swung his injured arm away from her hands like hers were covered in thorns. Sigyn held his arm down. "If you keep moving it'll hurt more."

"Don't touch me."

"Do not be stubborn!"

"Kiss my arse." He said it louder than necessary. If he wasn't drunk he was on his way to being so.

"There is no need for such language!" Sigyn rushed to the cabinet containing the healing oils. She pulled one in a pink vial and tugged the sleeve of his robe. The deep scar that went from the top of his shoulder, down his bicep never healed. She cursed those Avengers for what they did to him. She felt more shame as she thought of Clint being one of the causes for her love's pain. She placed the oil in her hands. He moved away from her.

"Stay still, please!" she said, digging her knee into his good arm to keep him still to place her hand on the scar. She mumbled quickly a few healing spells until the pain had ceased.

Loki pushed her off of him and rubbed his aching arm. Sigyn tucked her legs under her body. "I am sorry, Loki." She said. "We haven't been the same for years. I love you. The gods knows I do, even Heimdall could see it from here. I do not know what came over me, but I am sorry. There's nothing I can do to make this right, but I will try." She looked up at him with teary eyes. "I do not know why I did this. I am hurting because I hurt you." Loki's face was apathetic to her tears, but something in him softened. The hand that gripped his hand clenched. Sigyn's anger arose from under the surface. "I forgave you for Amora-"

"Do not make this my fault, Sigyn!"

"My mistake was a month, yours was years-"

"She isn't a mortal and that was years ago. It meant nothing!" He waved his good hand. "This conversation is over." They were silent for several minutes before he spoke again. "You may sleep in the guest bedroom." He said. "I won't discuss this anymore."

"I deserve that. I deserve worse."

"I agree." He said coldly. She stood up and kept her head down as she walked to the guest bedroom. She was to the door when he said.

"I have not and will not stop loving you, flower." He said. Sigyn turned around and smiled hopefully. Her enthusiasm was crushed when his face was cold and he motioned her out of his chambers.

Sigyn could feel her heart breaking with every step to the cold room. How would she explain it to her children? What if he never forgave her? What if he demanded a separation from their bond as man and wife? How could she explain it to her family?

She pulled the covers over her head and let silent tears fall down her cheeks. He was her husband. It was up to him in the end. She resorted to waiting until his decision was made.

The morning sun was shining in her room and the sounds of the day began. Vali and Narvi were wrestling, Hela was complaining and Fenrir was poking his nose into everyone's backsides for a game of catch or to rub his belly. She didn't hear Loki. She pulled the blankets around her tighter when she heard someone enter her domain. She pretended to be asleep when she felt the brush of someone's fingertips along her cheek.

"Sigyn?" Loki said.

She didn't say anything in fear he was back for another round of insults thrown her way. He sighed and leaned forward and kissed her temple before leaving and closing the door behind him.


End file.
